Forum:New clan recruiting
the below is a recruiting form for PS3 BFBC2 http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:New_Clan_recruiting&action=edit&section=2 edit Hello I'm trying to start a new clan entitled DESTROY SURVIVE REBUILD or DSR for short. I plain on building a web site soon, but I would like to know if anyone is intrested in joining. As of now there is no application so i'll just ask that a few guidelines be followed and that you submitt your PSN gamer tag below or contact me at PSN gamer tag Darkside1227. with that i will contact you in game and I will evaluate you from there. the only things used during evaluation are the guide lines below. All ranks and levels welcome. http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:New_Clan_recruiting&action=edit&section=3 edit Guidelines for DSR. 1. I’m looking for individuals who are willing to do a ton of killing but allot more resupplying/fixing/ spotting. MEDICS need to ensure that their thumbs are glued to the left directional button we want a constant supply of med kits out to our squad mates, this goes for revivals as well. ASSAULT troops need to do the same thing for ammo, also I expect our assault troops to conduct them self’s as such in all ranges of combat. i.e. at long range- taking out recons, and at guns ,grenading heavy machine gunners. parachuting behind enemy lines. medium range- laying down suppressive fire to clear the way for team mates. close range- entry and clearance of hostile buildings near and around flags, m-coms and other stragitic points. ENGINEERS need to make use of their tools fix tanks, quads, and helis. note: if an engineer is fixing your vehicle please wait for them to fix it 100% and re board if they were riding with you. no man gets left behind and we certainly do not want any one ran over. engineers are expect to support assault troops when not fixing or driving vehicles. RECON are absolutely expected not to be sniper fags, your job to is hang back and cover our troops with sniper fire take carful shots at the enemy toss your sensors and mortar the hell out of enemy buildings and vehicles. ALSO you will be expected to spot all enemies in your line of sight before taking a shot so that if you do miss a squad mate can kill the enemy before you are fired apron. as recon you will more than likely serve as the squad spawn point due to you distance yet closer proximity to the target area. stealthy players of the recon class are a must. 2. please remember that each squad should have at least one medic and one engineer this may require you to have some level of skill in more than one kit. we should never have more than 2 of any kit in one squad. 3. the over arching goal of this clan is to inflict the maximum amount of damage to our enemies. KILL kill kill DESTROY enemy vehicles immediately, to include our own vehicles if they are close to being destroyed i.e. we don’t want the enemy finding our tanks and repairing them then pumbling us with them. Also completly level the most common buildings used to hide or for cover that the enemy will most likely run to. MOB/SWARM tactics are highly encouraged. except when entering buildings. please use room clearing for hostile buildings and always clear buildings with two or more squad mates. 4. cowards have no place in DSR, always move up (carefully) and keep the pressure high on our enemies. this will increase enjoyment of the game and lead us to victory more often. 5. we are looking for a 99 % success rate. that being said if we lose we lose but I want 100% effort 100% of the time. 6. follow the above guidelines or find another clan. those are the guide lines. if you feel something should be added or changed let me know and we'll look in to it. if you’re interested please leave you gamer tag for PSN below in the comments or contact me via PSN gamer tag Darkside1227 and I’ll be sure to add you to my friends list with a message, DSR will be in the subject and farther minor instructions will follow (i.e. time to met online and game mode to be played for eval). thank you for your time and have fun